


The Air in the Water

by TunnelScreamer



Category: The Dark Crystal (1982), The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: Bellanji(flashback), Dreamfast, F/M, Laesid(flashback), Mayrin(flashback), New Relationship, Rare Pairings, Secret Messages, Seladon (flashback), Tavra(flashback), Underwater Oral Sex, Wordplay, drenchen scuba lessons, hidden cave, natural sauna, skekSil(flashback)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-04-03 17:14:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21486460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TunnelScreamer/pseuds/TunnelScreamer
Summary: Deep in the caves of Grot, Brea and a small band of friends seek refuge from the Garthim war.  In these bleak circumstances, hope is lost and regained, and Brea finds love in an unlikely place.
Relationships: Brea/Gurjin (Dark Crystal), Deet/Rian (Dark Crystal)
Comments: 45
Kudos: 60





	1. Sharing Air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brea is struggling to cope with what her life has become. The world, as she knew it, is upside down. Gurjin comforts her and together they explore the cave.

How long she had been in the cave, Brea didn’t know. She tracked the days in her journal but couldn't tell if the half pearl moon dating the page was the first she’d seen. It didn’t really matter. Everyday felt the same. She stared at the blank page. There was nothing to write. 

This journal, the few books they had, and her memories were all she had left of the world she once lived in. Her life now fit in the few wide chambers of this cave, which she shared with a little makeshift clan of friends. Brea hid from them her growing sense of hopelessness. Her mother taught her to control what she showed the world, but on this day she felt it crushing her.

Still she reached for her pen and, clunk, the little bottle of ink spilled onto her sleeve and poured to the ground. It was such a small thing, but it caused a sharp pain in her heart. The ink would stain, and this was her last clean dress. Worse there was only so much ink left when it ran out, she wouldn’t be able to write. Feeling tears coming, she decided to walk to calm herself. She wandered until she came to a quiet spot cavern with a wide pond. Finding a space by some rocks she sat and then tears came flowing freely. Her home was gone, and her future was to waste away in this cave. 

Hearing something, she went quiet. There was a splash, and something come up from the water. She moved further behind the rock but kept her head up to watch the figure. It was Gurjin back from a swim.

When the drenchen swim they disappear into the water. Having gills makes them as undetectable beneath the surface as a fish. As well as breathing underwater the drenchen were known for their size, being taller and sturdier than other gelfling, and Gurjin was no exception. 

She hoped he would leave without noticing her then she realized that not far from where she sat was his shirt, sitting balled up on a rock. He would see her when he came for it. She didn’t want to see him or anyone else. She waited, thinking through what she’d say when he came over and she watched as he walked away from where she sat and toward the shallows of the pond.  
He picked up a broken spear and started pushing something around in the water. She watched, pain still clinging tight to her heart, as he splashed in the shallows.  
The ridiculousness of the situation struck her. Here she was aching for her home and the emptiness of her future, and there he was finding joy in an ankles depth of water, like a childling playing in a puddle. 

Gurjin was happy to have a moment alone. He hummed to himself as he lined up another shot in his improvised game of push sticks. He’d played this game many times at home in the swamp and if he could get the pieces right he and his sister Naia could play here. Maybe it would make life more bearable. He pulled back the broken spear he'd been using as the pusher and with a quick whack sent the spool bouncing along the bottom of the shallows hitting eleven flat stones before floating to the surface. This was a spectacular shot. His sister would never believe him he thought. Alone in his triumph he tossed the staff in the air and caught it. 

He did this again, this time higher, and Brea’s heart skipped a beat as she saw his hand miss the catch and the broken spear strike the ground and bounce up toward his face. He fell with a splash. 

"Gurjin!" she called as she rushed over from her hiding place "Are you alright?" 

Embarrassed and surprised he looked up, there was a small gash by his ear and larger gash in his pride. She rushed to him. Beside him in the water, Brea brushed back his locks to get a better look, her inky sleeve grazing his cheek. With her face so near his there was no mistaking that she had been crying. 

"I'm ok" he said looking at her eyes "Am I so clumsy I made you cry?" He gave a little grin hoping the joke might to lift her spirits. 

“No it-” she hesitated “You need to be more careful.” She paused, there was no point to hiding her feelings anymore. 

“Gurjin, I feel like I've lost so much, my whole world it seems. All the things I hoped for are gone and it, it’s so dark here…" her voice cracked. Gurjin listened and was still. "I miss so much, it’s like there’s nothing left.” Having spoken aloud what she felt gave her a small sense of relief. 

"I feel it too." he said. "I miss the sun and the swamp and food that isn’t moss and crawlies. Sometimes it’s like I’m a ghost, already dead moving through the tunnels of this awful place. Every day I miss what’s gone." Brea was surprised hearing this from him.

"But I have to believe there is more to the world than what I’ve lost." With this sentiment his eyes met hers. He felt a connection to her and longed to ease her pain. 

She noticed the smudge of ink on his cheek. Something about it was so endearing. She’d never had a reason to look long on Gurjin’s face but now she noticed it had both hardness and gentleness. It was nice looking at him she thought. She became aware of how long she was looking and didn’t know what to think of it.

"I want to show you something" he held out his hand offering it to her to dreamfast. She was nervous as her mind was still dwelling on the unexpected charm of his face. 

"I, I don't know if I can right now." 

"Alright, let me tell you then. See the cave wall?” he pointed across the water. 

“behind it is a chamber, if you can believe it. It’s as light as a summer sunset in there. The moss glows yellow and there’s so much of it. What’s more it’s warm, hot in some places, and full of steam.” 

He’d planned to keep the chamber a secret but the chance to show clever Brea something new and cheer her up was too good to pass by. “I found it yesterday when I was swimming. It’s just through a crack at the bottom of the water.” Seeing his eyes light up telling this story was almost as good as a dreamfast she thought. 

“I’d like to see it.” She was for the first time in a long time feeling genuinely curious. 

“Great!” said Gurjin with a nod. He got up and stood by the water’s edge then looked back at Brea. 

“You want to go now?” she asked puzzled. He shrugged.

“You’re sad now right? What’s wrong, have something better to do?” She walked over, kneeling to feel the water. She had never been a good swimmer and looking into the dark water asked herself if she was more curious or afraid. 

“How far down is it?” He slid in the pond beside where she sat, careful not to splash her. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll help you.” he said looking up at her. He longed to make her smile. 

“We don’t really swim where I’m from.” she said as she watched him duck his head below the water’s surface. And like that he was gone and she was alone with her thoughts. She looked out over the water’s surface, rippling and reflecting the sparse glowing blue moss that illuminated the cavern. This would definitely go in her journal and if she went with him there would be more to write. Soon his head emerged.

“Are you coming?” She looked out over the water again. 

“Alright” she said. Brea made her way back to the rocks where earlier she had been crying. Having decided her slip would work as swim clothes, she untied her dress and folded it neatly placing it on the rocks beside Gurjins rumpled up shirt. When she returned to her clothes, she thought to herself, she would have something interesting to write. She regarded the drenchen’s shirt and had a sudden urge to run her fingers over it. 

He watched from the water, excited to show her what he’d found. There was one worry now and he would face it right away before she even got into the water. 

“Brea” he said as she approached in her slip. “I will swim with you as fast as I can, but you won’t be able to make the trip on one breath.” he said as she sat dropping both feet into the water. “I’ll have to help you with air.” He could feel her feet making little currents in the water. 

“Can you do that?” This she would definitely write about, seeing the drenchen’s gills in action. 

“I can, I just, it umm it makes some feel funny to do it. It doesn’t have to, but for some... It doesn’t mean anything, sharing air...” 

He was a head taller than most gelfling she had met yet in this moment he was stammering like a blushing maid. Brea was clever. She knew the drenchen boy was interested in more than just swimming and she decided in that moment that she was too. 

“Don’t worry Gurjin, I know the difference between breathing and a kiss.” She slid into the water with a splash. He was surprised, she had a moment ago seemed so vulnerable but now something was different and now all he could think of was kissing her. 

Sharing air was different, he knew that well. Were he to mess up and kiss her when she needed air it would be awful. She wouldn’t drown but she would likely never go under with him again, ending their adventure before it began. Her head bobbed up it the water beside his. “I’m ready. Show me drenchen how you breathe in the deep.” 

“Alright we will practice once then we’re off.”

He placed her hand on his upper arm, then he placed his hand underneath her outstretched arm. “I’ll be here ok?” He could feel the edge of her slip and her warm skin “When we go under breath out all your air, and when you’re done squeeze my arm and we’ll take a breath.” 

“You’ve done this before?” He smiled knowingly and down they went.

Gurjin opened his gills and took in a breath as they slowly descended. He tried to keep his mind clear as he watched the bubbles float out of her lips. Brea felt wrong emptying her lungs so far beneath the water surface, but she did. As the last bubble left her mouth she squeezed tight on his arm. He pulled her to his lips and filled her lungs with air. 

They swam back up to the surface. “Oh wow” she gasped their faces still close.

“How was that?” she asked. 

“You were great.”

“So were you.” she said as she swam a bit closer. 

“One last thing Brea, when we start going up don’t trap air in your lungs, it can hurt you, let it all out often as you can manage. Got it?” 

“Yes” she said with confidence her eyes held on his. 

“Ready?” he asked. She gave a little nod. Then the two dipped below the surface into the darkness. He’d hardly had time to breathe in when Brea squeezed his arm for air. Twisting in the water he pulled her face to meet his. He did his best to block out all sensations. He couldn’t let her lose trust in him though he could feel the softness of her lips, her slip move under his hand, and the currents shifting as her body moved. 

When they separated she stayed closer to him than before. He could feel the bubbles escaping her and bumping against his skin. She could feel his lungs fill as they moved through the water. The water was the perfect escape from her thoughts. Here she was living breath to breath. He pulled her closer as they passed through the narrow opening he had described. They stayed close as they entered the chamber.

Brea’s eyes had been closed though she could see the color change behind her eyelids. Now she opened them and saw they were bathed in light radiating through the water. She felt a tightness in her chest and squeezed his arm. This time with her eyes open their lips met and air flowed from his chest to hers. They paused suspended in the water. Gurjin saw her releasing bubbles in an exhale and the two rose slowly toward the surface. She stopped pulled him close and kissed him. 

Every impulse he fought, she was giving in to. Brea ran her hands over his skin. He felt her body move against his. His arms were around her now, hugging her close. They surfaced in the open air where Brea could breathe for herself again. The cave was shining all around them and casting amber light on their wet faces. She bobbed up kissed him again. 

“Brea what are you doing?” he said in a playful whisper. She smiled at him and squeezed his arm asking for air. He could not deny her request and plunged forward, face meeting hers in a long deep kiss. 

She felt Gurjin take her by the waist and lift her up onto a ledge. There she sat, feet dangling and water to her waist, looking down at his head bobbing in the shimmering ripples. Her wet slip clung tight to her skin. To him she looked like a maudra on a watery throne, all around her light shining. “Come up here with me.” Brea asked, not wanting to be away from him. She liked the way things had been happening and didn’t want it to stop.

He dipped his head below the water’s surface and Brea felt him move under her slip. Her hands reached down to his head. He kissed her again and again underneath the water, until her legs tightened against him and he felt them shudder. He returned to the water’s surface to see her lying back catching her breath. He climbed up the ledge to join her on her throne. There she waited eyes shining in the golden glow her skin slick with sweat and steam.

She pulled him in tight against her and then she felt him. Quickly she thought back to her journal and the moon on the page, it’s lovely little half filled face, telling her that all she would leave the chamber with were lovely memories. Things happened quickly after that. She threw off her slip, then Gurjin swept over her like a wave. He struggled a moment with his waist knot and she reached down to help him, he slid his pants off and kicked them into the water. 

They moved slowly at first, the big drenchen being cautious. Soon they moved faster sending the water around them splashing. She heard his breathing become course. She let out a sigh then a moan that echoed through his body. He’d never imagined anything like this. She heard him gasp and groan and soon they fell still. 

He rolled to his back exhausted. They both lay there looking up at the shimmering moss growing all around. Gurjin looked at the vapra by his side and her gaze met his. Their eyes reflecting the light, she laughed a happy drunken laugh. 

Through their long swim, the steam in the chamber and even his time between her thighs he still had the little ink mark. Brea took her thumb and rubbed the mark on his cheek. He didn’t know what she was doing, but he liked it. His hand met hers at his cheek he pulled her fingers close and kissed them.


	2. A Promise and a Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brea and Gurjin continue to explore the hidden chamber together. While there each makes a promise to the other.

Gurjin laid with his back against the warm stone ground. Looking back at Brea he saw a light carefree smile on her face.

She laughed, reaching for him, and with her thumb made gentle circles in his cheek. There was something loving and familiar about the odd gesture. He had to do something back, so he brought her fingers to his lips and kissed each one. She laughed sweetly as his mouth moved over them then she rolled over close to him. 

She leaned in kissing his neck and pressed her body on top of his. He was still catching his breath and she wanted more. Running his hand through her hair, he wondered what she was thinking. She was not shy about what she wanted, and somehow to his amazement, she’d wanted him.

She opened her wings giving them a little flicker sending a gentle breeze over them. As she kissed him, he ran his hands along her skin feeling where it rose and fell. His exhaustion vaporized in heat of her body. He could feel the wound on his head pulsating as the blood rushed through him. Then she moved slowly back onto him. There on top of him she felt alive. His body moving with hers, following where she lead. Their sounds echoed in the chamber. And when they went silent both were left both wondering how this had happened and both happy that it had.  
This memory was slowly settling in his mind as he watched her walk around the cave. So tired all he could do was watch her. Clever Brea, he wished he knew what she was thinking. There was no doubt her mind was busy as she moved through the cave. It was lovely watching her walk brushing her hands over the moss. 

The smooth stone ground was warm under her feet and steam swirled around. It was like a strange dream, especially after all that had happened. She walked over to the wall to touch the thick soft glowing fronds of moss. She started walking to the far end of the cave but the further she walked the hotter it was.  
She turned back.  
As the vale of steam parted she saw where Gurjin had been laying, except now, no one was there. Where did he go, was he back in the water? She walked over to where he had been, she looked all around for some sign of him.  
“Gurjin?”  
He wouldn’t just leave, or had she misjudged him. Maybe this had all been a game for him. It wasn’t hard to imagine that he, bored of hunting with his sister, might entertaining himself with a different pursuit. If he was gone, how could she get back through the water? She had put more trust in him than she first realized. With her mind on this question she heard a voice.  
“Brea” He said and she turned quickly. His head pushed out through the moss, looking into the chamber at her. There he was. He reached a hand through the moss, offering it to her. 

"Oh good. I thought you left." She said to the face peering back at her. She was relieved to see him. 

"Why would I ever leave? I want to show you something come here.” He parted the moss like a curtain, and she joined him. There they stood in a little brightly lit hollow. It was even brighter in there than the rest of the chamber almost like being outside. He sat. She looked around a moment and then sat snug in his lap. His ears flickered in amusement.

“I see royal lady sits where she wants.” he said pulling her close. 

“That’s right, though I don’t think anyone is royal anymore.” She said leaning onto his shoulder.

Gurjin put his nose to her hair. Whether or not there were clans or maudras she still seemed royal to him. 

“You’re the son of a maudra, doesn’t that make you a prince?” She said remembering the proud drenchen maudra. How angry she would be if she saw the pale silverling in her son’s lap.

“I suppose so, but the swamp of Sog is small compared to where you’re from.” 

Being called a prince reminded him of his early days in the castle guard when the others would call him prince of the puddle. He didn’t like the title anyway. It was a word others might use to describe him but not one he’d use for himself.

An image popped into Brea’s mind of Gurjin in his swamp home with his mother and sister holding court. Her mind drifted to thoughts of royal responsibilities, the rules that two gelfling like them had to obey and the expectations their families would’ve had on them. That was all gone now, and she wondered what was left in its place. What had there been before there were clans? 

Then the question of what this was or ever could be snuck into her mind. This was so good she didn’t want it to end but where could any of it lead. She longed for the quiet she’d felt under the water.

“We’re so different” he said interrupting her thoughts. Under the clear light she saw her pale skin against the green of his. It had been less noticeable in the cave with its amber glow. He took her hand in his to compare. She looked at his hair, the long matted braids, how different they were than her smooth silvery locks. They leaned into each other and kissed, the movement was so natural it surprised Brea. Their bodies soon settled comfortably entwined as they leaned back. 

“Gurjin, do you think anyone is looking for us?” 

Gurjin laughed, “I’m sure” he said imagining how annoyed Naia would be searching the cave for him. 

“My sister’ll never believe where I was.” Something about the way he said this made Brea think.

“You’re not going to tell your sister about this… are you?” It was a question she didn’t think she would have to ask. She certainly wouldn’t have told her sisters.

“Well, not all of it.” He said thoughtfully.

“No, not any of it. Promise me.” He looked at her, he didn’t want to make a promise he couldn’t keep. Things started to feel serious and his face got still. 

“We have to be smart about this Gurjin, the others are going to have feelings and opinions about this. I want to just let this grow and see where it leads.” She wondered again where it could lead, all she knew was in this moment she wanted to be near him.

“What would you even say?” she asked.

“I’d say I went swimming with Brea.” He thought a moment. He’d probably say more. What part wouldn’t he tell her, he wondered. He and Naia told each other everything, even things the other didn’t want to know. Sometimes a thing wouldn’t feel like it had really happened until he told Naia about it.

“You can say that but nothing more.” Her face came alive when she was worried, and it was very pretty he thought.

“Alright, I’ll keep this secret. But Brea” He liked saying her name. “you need to make a promise to me. That you’ll meet me here again, and that we’ll spend more time here together. Give me a chance and I’ll make you so happy you’ll be telling Naia about it yourself.”

The idea that anything could make her that happy was ridiculous, but at least now she felt like this was more than just a game to him. 

“No” She said watching his mouth sink down in disappointment. “I can’t meet you here, I can’t get here without you. I’ll have to meet you at the water’s edge.” Having scared him after he’d scared her disappearing earlier, they were even. 

After some time lounging the pair became restless and went to explore the chamber. They wandered towards the far end where it was all clouded light and swirling steam. For a time they were separated lost to one another and the world in a borderless haze. Then he nearly walked into her. Together again they renewed their commitment to whatever this was with a roll on the hot ground. In the steam he could see less and feel more, their panting and sighing mixing in the heavy mist. 

As the steam got nearer to the front of the chamber it cooled and gave way to clear air. Soon they were back at water’s edge together to find their clothes. She found her slip clinging to the rock ledge, half underwater shifting with the gentle current. He couldn’t find his pants anywhere. Brea offered to loan him her slip, which made him laugh. Then he plunged into the water to continue the search. She followed. 

Just below the surface he found his pants limp in the water like a dead fish. He slid them on and returned to Brea, head bobbing in the water. They would return to the word outside the hidden chamber changed. They each had a promise to keep. In each other’s arms they dipped down into the deep black water. Below the surface they kissed and breathed like a single body.

Soon they were back in the pale blue light. Brea remembered her journal and all that she now needed to write. She raised herself from the water and he followed. After a short walk she was back at her dress now, with little ink spot on the sleeve. So much was different. She turned around to see him putting on his shirt. He looked at her not sure how to act. She looked like she had someplace she wanted to go but he didn’t want her to leave. “So, um, want to play a game with me?”


	3. It's Just a Piece of Paper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brea and Gurjin to continue to get to know each other. They share a memory that keeps them together even when they are apart. Brea writes him a message and Gurjin tries to keep it secret.

Looking over at the shallows of the pond she saw the spear he had been playing with earlier. So it's a game, she thought, he wasn't just splashing around aimlessly. Staying sounded nice but it was getting late. Besides she had to write everything down before the memory faded. Quickly she looked around and stretched up to kiss him.

“I can’t right now, but let’s meet back here tomorrow.” She said running her fingers over his shirt.

“I see,” he sighed “I guess it’s getting late, let me walk with you back to your bunk.” He offered her his hand. She took it and together they walked away from the water.

Into the tunnel they traveled, hands linked, through pockets of blue light and shadow. As they walked, she noticed his steps getting smaller and smaller, comically small, until he was shuffling like a poddling. She laughed and wrapped her arm around his.

“Come on,” she said pulling him along.

“But I don’t want you to go.” He said jokingly with a hint of sadness.

She stood tall, kissed him on the cheek, then put all her weight on his arm. His steps still got smaller. She swept around him and leaned playfully against his back. He stopped, he was laughing.

She went to push on him again only to be grabbed up in his arms. She shouted in surprise as he lifted her off the ground. Pulling her to his chest, and he leaned his back against the rough stone wall. They fell into a deep kiss hidden in a shadow. He kissed her again, a slow, lingering, pleading kiss. Then he lowered her feet to the ground.

She gave him a playful kiss on the cheek and then ran. Chasing her, he followed. Light and quick on her feet, Brea dashed ahead of him into another shadow. He saw her disappear. As he came closer, she dove out onto him.

The whole way they ran and played like young land striders in the sun, discovering the wonder of their own swiftness. She turned a corner leading him by the hand, with him stopping her every chance he got, and pulling her close. She tickled him and he fell into the wall. She raced ahead. Then she paused and slowed before guiding him through the entrance to her home in the cave.

In her den there was a ledge where she laid her sleeping mat, and another holding a small collection of books, objects that she had gathered in the cave, and folded clothes. The moment he saw the mat, he wanted to curl up in it with her.

"What are you doing now?" He asked, as she sat on the ground holding her journal.

“I’m going to write,” she said opening the cover.

“Write about me?” he asked through a smile.

“Yes," she smiled back, looking at the ink mark on his cheek.

“I’m not sure if anyone’s ever written about me,” he thought a moment “I’ve been counted, in the guard for attendance.”

“Your mother the doesn’t write, or your sister the future maudra?” Maudra Laesid must’ve written about her children Brea thought.

“Maybe a little, but Naia and I were never taught.” He thought as he spoke.

“Well someone should write about you, you should be remembered Gurjin,” her words warmed his heart and stoked his pride.

“I’d write about you if I wrote.” He said with sincerity, sitting beside her.

She kissed him then returned her attention to the journal, “I’ll write for both of us.”

He watched her slip the pen into the ink.

“This is your name,” she wrote a complicated symbol followed by another. “And this is mine next to it. Now we are side by side. Even when we aren’t together, we’ll be together here.” said Brea taking his hand.

“It’s lovely, will you write more?” He asked still looking at their names together.

“Yes, there’s so much more to write. I’ll write about our swimming, and golden moss, and,” her words trailed off.

“And our kiss?” He held her hand tight.

“I’m sure I’ll write that too.” Her cheeks turned flush thinking about the things she had to write.

“Can you write it now, that I kissed you?” he wanted to see it on the page so it would also be there even when they were apart. Her hands worked away with the pen marking the page with it’s ink.

“There, that says that we kissed.” She showed him the marks.

“Can I watch you write?” He asked captivated by her. She gave him a nod.

He sat back and watched her pen hop and dance along the page.

“This looks like your name” he pointed to the character for breathe. She’d been writing so long that she saw each word as a whole and not in pieces as he saw it. Brea was in breathe.

“You’re right,” she said flipping to a blank page. There she wrote the two characters side by side.

“They curl in the same places,” he said feeling wise.

“I’m going to show you something else.” She wrote the characters for air, Vapra, and Brea, one after the other.

“This is the symbol for air, it’s one of the easiest to learn.” She had his attention at the words easiest to learn.

“Now this means Vapra, you start by writing air then combine it with other symbols and it becomes something new.” The Vapra symbol was more complicated. Gurjin concentrated to memorize the new symbols.

“Then look, you start with the Vapra symbol, and then you add the parts that make it my name. My clan is part of my name, yours is too.” She looked at him to see if he was following her explanation. He was either concentrating hard or bored, she thought.

As she continued writing, he looked for the now familiar symbol for air. He didn't know the words, but he saw air mixed in many of them.

“Air is everywhere” he said, seeing its symbol all over the page. He was right. Bubble, surface, steam, gasp, all had the symbols funny little curls mixed in. 

She paused from her writing and tore a blank page from the back of her journal. She wrote her name and his on the page. He now recognized both. Then below their names she wrote a series of other characters. She leaned in and kissed him as she passed him the page. “This is for you, it’s us together.”

“What does this say?” he asked holding his gift and pointing to the unfamiliar marks.

“It’s a message from me to you, I’ll tell you what it says later,” she nuzzled his hair as she spoke. “You know, I’ll never finish all I need to write with you here, and your sister will be looking for you.”

“I was afraid you’d say that.” he turned his head and their noses touched.

“Let’s meet at the water first thing tomorrow.” She whispered. They kissed a long parting kiss.

Then he got up and started taking tiny steps back to his bunk. He looked to her as he shuffled to see her reaction and she laughed. Something about the way he looked at her pulled at her heart. It only took two steps for her to catch up to him. Facing him, she placed one hand on his chest leaning in close. Their lips met again and when they parted she sighed, “We'll be together again soon” He nodded back at her, wishing it already was tomorrow.

With him gone she was able to write quickly, releasing her memories onto the page. She could never have predicted these would be the words that would fill its blank space, but there they were. Writing some of the words made her skin tingle. Long thought was given to how to describe his surprise underwater kiss.

Finished with writing, Brea waited to see if her sense of hopelessness returned. It didn’t come. She felt different, she was moving forward to what was to come and not looking back on what she’d lost. She was going to be ok, she thought, rolling to her back and resting both hands on her stomach and facing the stone ceiling.

As her thoughts quieted, Gurjin visited her mind, his arms, and his eyes, and the way he moved in the water. How nice it would be to have his arms around her now. In her half dreaming mind she could see his wet face in the amber lights and feel his big body against hers in the water. They were together still in the haze of her dreams.

\---------

Walking normally, Gurjin made his way to his home on the other side of the cave chamber. There in a wide crack in the cave wall he made his bunk. It was messy compared to hers. Where her things had been sorted his were piled up, and they were only that way because Naia had shoved them into his bunk when they spilled out. Clothes, bits of rope, an empty pack, a bola, all in a heap.

In his bunk with Brea's gift, he laid on his mat. He held the precious piece of paper, looking it over carefully.

The page was like having a little piece of her that he could carry with him. He tried hard to memorize each part of the mysterious message. He didn't see any of the symbols he’d learned in there. She said he should be remembered, he thought, recalling the look on her face as she’d said it.

“Hey there you are!” Naia said popping her head into his bunk. “Where have you been, we looked everywhere for you! And what happened to your face?”

He looked up at her. “Oh, I cut it.”

“No not the cut, it looks like soot, did you start a fire?” He reached for his face confused.

“Come out, I saved you some dinner.” She held out a fat charred crawlie shell, as big as her fist, filled with steaming white meat.

He rolled out of his bunk to join her. Before he had a chance to dig in Naia reached for his face.

“Hold still,” she said shoving her thumb hard over his cheek. He flinched at the gesture.

“Huh, won’t come off.” She shrugged.

He didn’t even notice how hungry he was till he was holding the shell. “Thanks” he said taking big mouthfuls of the meat.

She asked watching him eat. “So where were you anyway?”

“Oh, I was…” he took a big slurping bite and swallowed slowly. Naia waited for his reply. He wanted so badly to tell her what happened, but he remembered his promise. “…exploring a tunnel. And you’re right I did have a fire.”

“You owe Rian and apology, he was really worried. Tell me more about the tunnel.” He took another big mouthful of meat and chewed slowly.

“It wasn’t anything special, I got lost.” he finally replied.

“I see,” Naia nodded slowly, she looked down at his still wet pants. Then she looked behind him into his bunk at something bright and white.

“What’s that?” she pointed at the message sitting on his mat. He had nothing left to eat. He brought the shell to his face and licked it, thinking quickly.

“It’s Brea” he said, hearing the exact wrong words come out of his mouth.

Naia ignored the bizarre explanation, leaned in his bunk and picked it up. She looked at the marks on the page.

“Really though what is this?” She said, confused.

“I don’t know.” He couldn’t think of what to say.

“OK, I’m keeping it till you tell me the truth.” She said plainly. He panicked.

“It’s my name, she was showing me how to write.” He grabbed at the page and Naia jerked it up out of reach. He rose up grabbing at it and she rushed backwards holding it away.

“Why are you all wet?” She interrogated him.

“We were swimming” He replied, he needed that page back.

“We? Kylan can read this for me, and he can tell me if you’re lying.” The idea that he would find out what the letter said in front of his sister and Kylan made his now full stomach turn.

“No NO! Brea, she can’t swim, and I helped her. It’s a thank you note.” He was getting desperate.

“I thought it was your name.” Naia said still confused.

“That too, it’s part of the thank you!” It might have been a thank you note for all he knew.

She lowered the letter and he grabbed it. She shrugged.

“It’s just a piece of paper, calm down.” she said. “I’m going to sleep, you should see Rian and tell him you’re ok. See you in the morning” She said putting her had on his shoulder. She looked at him holding the page with the black spot on his face. He was so odd sometimes, she thought.

Gurjin made his way to the little hollow where Rian and Deet hung their hammock. It was a deep indent in the cave wall, with tall narrow rock formations like pillars, and a high ceiling.

“Rian” he called before turning the corner into the space.

“Oh it’s Gurjin!” He heard Deet exclaim. Rian rushed out to meet his friend.

“It’s you! where have you been? We were worried.” Rain blurted out.

“It’s been a long day,” Gurjin said shaking his head.

Rian looked at him. “You’re alright though?”

Gurjin nodded with a smile. “I’m fine,” but Rian thought something looked off about him.

“Looks like you bumped your head.” Said Rian seeing the gash and what appeared to be bruise on his cheek.

“I’m actually not sure what that is.” Gurjin wondered aloud, rubbing his face.

"You do remember today, right?" asked Rian thinking his friend might have hit his head hard, there was something funny about the look in Gurjin’s eyes.

“Here let me get a good look at that.” Rian said leading his friend by the shoulder inside his den.

Inside their place Deet and Rian had hung lanterns and garlands of moss. It was the most inviting of all the gelfling dens in the cave. They were building a life for themselves. It helped that Deet thrived in the cave and had a great talent for making something out of nothing. She was in the corner settled in their hammock.

Rian brought over a little stone bowl containing a grey balm. He rubbed some on his friend’s face covering the cut and the bruise. To Rian’s surprise the bruise mixed with the balm and began to wipe off. “Huh, looks like you were just dirty. There good as new.”

“Thanks mate.” Said Gurjin feeling balm tingle on his face.

"Deet had my head filled with horrible stories of gelfing falling into cracks in the ground and never returning.” Rian said to his friend. “Not to get too sentimental, but I really was worried about you. I need you around, who is going to help us when our little one is here?”

“Ha, not sure I know much about babies.” Gurjin said.

“We may not be in this cave forever and when it’s time to move, we’re going to need to depend on one another. Things will be even harder with a baby,” Rain said. He and Rian had always been a team and now the team was getting bigger.

Gurjin nodded “Sorry to scare you, and you too Deet.”

“I’m just glad you’re safe. You have to be careful, the cave can be a dangerous place.” she said to him. 

“So listen, you’re welcome to stay, but we need to get some sleep.” Rian said patting Gurjin’s arm.

“Thanks but I need some rest, good night you two.” He replied, and then left their little home.

Gurjin returned to his crack in the wall and he nestled onto his woven mat. He looked at the message again and tried to imagine what it might say. Each symbol had something to tell him if he only knew how to make them speak.

Then he looked at their names side by side, Brea Gurjin, and he wanted her with him. There had to be a way to make that happen. She gave him a gift, he should give her one. The problem was he didn’t have anything worth giving. There must be something he thought.

Eyes closed, his nighttime mind filled with thoughts of Brea. Memories of her skin and her hair and the way she moved passed through his senses and slowly numbed as he fell sleep. And then she was there in his dreams, amber light all around and sitting on her watery throne, pleading with him to come join her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in one of the books (Song of DC) we find out Naia can't read so I'm thinking Gurjin can't either


	4. My Bold Prince Can't Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gurjin gets a little help with reading his message from Kylan. Then he and Brea reunite for a swim.

The message was the first thing Gurjin reached for when he woke up. He gave it a kiss, tucked it under his sleeping mat, and rolled out of his bunk. Though he did not know its meaning, the shape of the words had made a home for themselves in his mind. 

The cave’s quiet was broken by the echo of his bare feet on the stone ground. He began the short walk to gather breakfast, his shadow cutting through the steady glow of blue moss. He collected some of the sour moss and a lump mushroom and sat to eat.

As he ate, he drew the symbols from his message on a sandy spot on the ground. One familiar picture after another, he longed to know its meaning. As he wrote he heard a voice.

“_My bold prince_,” it was Kylan standing over his shoulder.

“Um, yes?” Gurjin answered.

“Just reading your words, I didn’t think you could write.” Kylan said. He had so easily decoded the picture. “What are you doing awake now anyway?” he asked as he sat down.

“I can’t sleep,” Gurjin answered. He had expected to be alone and forgot that Kylan was an early riser.

“Hmm I know the feeling.” He leaned over and added some more pictures in the sand. “_My bold prince can’t sleep_.” He read, “that was fun; we should do another.” Kylan gestured toward the sand. “Write something else, and I’ll finish it.”

Gurjin remembered some more pictures from his message and made them in the sand. Reading was so easy for Kylan it was like a game. 

Kylan read his words, then looked at Gurjin. His word choice was interesting. Maybe he was a deeper thinker than he let on. Kylan considered how to finish the sentence. Then he dashed his finger along the sand.

“What do you think?” he asked. 

“That’s, um, clever.” Gurjin said, looking at the nonsense symbols and chewing his mushroom.

“You gave me a good start. How about one more, then I’ll leave you to your breakfast.” Kylan was enjoying this. 

“Don’t you want to read that one aloud?” Gurjin asked through his chewing. 

Kylan shrugged. "You should read it.”

“Well, I can't read it." Gurjin paused. "It just looks like a mess to me.”

Kylan was annoyed by his comment. Gurjin was one to talk, he had the handwriting of a gruenak, he thought. He ran his finger through the sand making the words clearer.

“_Future now echoes in the past_,” Kylan read, somewhat satisfied with his work. "We make quite a team. Maybe we should write a song.” He looked at Gurjin, who appeared to be thinking deeply about the words.

_Future now_, Gurjin thought, why was that in her message and what did that mean? He was hoping the message was romantic, but maybe it was something else.

“Sorry Kylan I have to go.” Gurjin said, abruptly getting up and walking away. 

“Goodbye, bold prince!” Kylan yelled to him as he left, having enjoyed his odd yet engaging company.

Soon Gurjin was at the water’s edge, where he tossed his shirt on a rock and dove into the pond. In the deep he forgot about the message and started thinking about what was to come.

The slag slaters had just begun their morning gurgling when Brea arrived at the pond. On a rock by the water she saw Gurjin’s shirt, and soon her Vapran gown joined it. Ready in her slip she hurried to the pond.

Feet in the water, she sat and looked out over its surface. This was the same spot where, the day before, she felt curious and afraid. Now she was excited. She wondered what other new experiences lay ahead of her.

Deep in the water, Gurjin was circling. Swimming in the cave pond was not like swimming in the swamp, he thought. One was like a walk in a walled courtyard while the other was like a hike in a vibrant forest. He missed Sog and was tired of swimming past the same rocks over and over.

He rolled so his belly faced the sky and blew a few fat round bubbles. As he watched the bubbles float slowly to the surface, one passed by a pale foot.

It was her. He raced up, splashing to the surface. There she was, sitting with her feet in the water ready to swim. Seeing her made his heart throb and all his muscles awaken. 

She was happy to finally see him. His presence sent a lightness rushing through her. She was ready and, in that moment, she would have followed him anywhere. She looked down to him and spoke.

“Good morning.” Her mouth unable to hold back a smile.

“Hi, Brea,” he replied, happy to have an excuse to say her name.

He noticed her hair was different today. She had it all in tight plaits falling by her ears and one down her back.

“Your hair is different. It’s nice,” he said, he’d never seen her hair like this.

“Oh, yes,” she said, bringing her hand to her head. “Yesterday we made a mess of it. I think this will be better.” She could feel her cheeks get hot as she spoke, remembering yesterday’s events.

“Sorry about that,” he said, the memory warming him too.

“That’s alright. I liked it,” she replied. “We’ll really have to try if we want to mess it up today.” She said jokingly offering him the challenge.

He laughed, excited by the idea. He noticed how she got more beautiful when she was being clever. 

She looked all around the cave to be sure they were alone. 

“I’m going in now, are you ready for me?” she asked, still a little afraid through all her excitement.

“Yes” he smiled a mischievous smile. She pushed herself forward and dropped in with a splash.

Her head popped up on the surface, and he was gone. Her hands reached around under the water to feel for him. There was nothing there. Then something grabbed her ankle and pulled her straight down into the dark water. Suspended in the water she held her eyes open looking for him while a few stray bubbles flowed up from her mouth.

She sensed the current shifting by her back. Something was behind her, then she felt an arm wrap around her waist, sending tingles up her spine. The arm jerked her close, it was strong. Then she felt lips kissing her neck and his body pressed against her. 

Then her eyes closed and there was only darkness and feeling. She turned in his big arms to face him and felt the rush of lifegiving air as their mouths met. Then she felt him pull her through the water.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him as they swam. She wanted to distract him, to see if she could make him stop swimming and take her there, deep underwater. He kept swimming through the kisses, though she could feel part of him liked the idea. 

They swam through pond into the hidden chamber. At the surface she nuzzled his hair. His face brushed her ear as he spoke.

“I missed you so much” he said “so, so, much,” now whispering. They held each other close, back in the shimmering amber glow in their own world.

They kissed and his eyes met hers in a look of dreamy excitement. She felt his leg move between hers, pushing them apart. Her face was still, all her focus on what was happening below the water. In the dark waves he ran his fingers over her, inside her, and over her again. As his hand moved, he felt her shiver. He moved there again, in the same place, in the same way. Soon Brea was shaking in his arms, gasping and sighing. She leaned on his shoulder as she called out. When she fell still, she nestled against him as the water’s ripples lapped at their skin. 

Then together they climbed out of the water. She sat on the warm ground, happy as her body still tingled. He sat beside her wrapping his arms around her, hands sliding over her wet slip. 

Taking his head in her hands Brea kissed him as she slid into his lap, her legs spreading over him. He could feel himself pushing towards her through his clothes. They sat noses touching falling into a kiss.

She took a breath and pulled off her slip. Gurjins hands swept over her back by her folded wings and his eyes met hers in a steady gaze. Then his face fell forward into her breast. She held his head against her as he licked, kissed, and pulled at her soft Vapran skin. 

Feeling like he was in a dream, excitement took hold, and he moved faster and rougher. As he moved harder over her, she began to let out sighs and moans intensifying all he was feeling. He heard her voice change as he gave the her skin a rough tug with his teeth. She pushed him away, then he pulled back not wanting to stop. She pushed him away again taking his face in her hands. She wondered if she would be able to stop him every time he got carried away. 

“What is it?” he sighed, still entranced.

“Be careful,” She whispered, “with me.”

His ears shifted down. “I will,” he whispered back, pressing the side of his head to her, listening to her fast beating heart. He breathed deep against her skin.

He stayed that way for a few beats, then he felt her move her hands toward his waist, undressing him. His heart pounded. He swallowed hard as he felt his skin get hotter. Be careful, the big drenchen reminded himself.

She leaned forward to kiss him, while her body moved slowly back onto him. He sat up with his arms around her as she rocked on top of him, letting out little cries with each breath. His voice joined hers echoing in the chamber. Every time she moved, he felt his blood rush wildly through him. His movements got harder though he tried to be careful. Until he felt himself shake and pulse inside her.

He fell back and she fell on top of him, head on his chest, both catching their breath. Brea could feel him rise and fall beneath her as they rested in each other’s arms. 

After much resting and cuddling, he got up with purpose. She watched curiously as he gathered some glowing moss from the wall and took it to a small puddle in the rock. He mashed it with his thumb until the puddle glowed. He dipped a finger in the liquid and ran it over the ground, leaving a glowing trail. 

His hand moved slowly and carefully, marking it with glowing symbols. He looked at her as he finished.

“Read this for me,” he said. 

Some of the symbols were misshapen. The complicated ones were written much larger than the simple ones, but there was no mistaking they were her words glowing luminous on the ground.

Brea knelt beside the message, pointing as she read:

"_My bold prince, before I saw a ruined future, now I see you. You gave me more than you will ever know and showed me there might be more to the world than what I've lost._"

She was a little embarrassed, it was easier writing the words than saying them. “You remembered it all, even though you didn't understand it.” she said looking at him, charmed and impressed. 

“What if something happened to the paper,” he replied. He sat thinking about the lovely words. 

“I’d like to have a future with you,” he said, while wiping his glowing finger off on his shoulder. “imagine if things were better,” he said and he did, imagining if there had been no darkening, no war with the skeksis, and no garthim.

A place where the crystal was whole, and he could have a happy life with Brea in the swamp of Sog.

She looked at him with longing in her eyes that matched his. She wasn’t thinking of the swamp, but her mind lingered on the idea of a better world.

Then she dipped her finger in the glowing puddle and wrote a few symbols on the ground.

“Now what does this say?” he asked focusing hard on the marks in case he had to remember them.

“It says dreamfast with me,” she said.


	5. Not Nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brea and Gurjin decide to share the past with a dreamfast, with surprising consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to try writing a dreamfast sequence like the one Jen and Kira have in the original Dark Crystal. It started out much longer then I decided it didn’t flow, I hope this one is better.

The future was uncertain, and things might never be better than they were now. But in a dreamfast, they could share the past with each other.

He looked at her, considering the request. Dreamfasting to give directions or share to a specific memory was not unusual, that he’d done.

But this was different; she was asking and offering something more. She wanted to know his story, and she wanted him to know hers. To open their memories to each other. He’d heard rumors in the Castle Guard of how intense this connection could be.

“I’ve never done this, and I know maybe you feel funny about it but … I won’t judge you, if you don’t judge me… I really like you Gurjin. I want to know what you were like before I met you.” She said, as she wiped her glowing finger off on his shoulder.

She was so curious, he thought, always wanting to know more. She wanted to open him up and read him like a book. He had reservations; he’d never done this either. But if Brea could trust him in the water, then he could trust her with his memories. Curious and a little afraid he offered his hand. 

“Be careful with me,” he said slowly. She wasn’t sure what he meant by that. 

“I will,” she replied, with quite excitement.

She held out her hand facing his and slowly they brought them together.

“_The first thing I remember is water…_” his voice echoes in Brea’s mind. The light of the cave chamber slowly fades, until all that's left is a faint twinkling on shifting waves. The waves become still. In their reflection, she sees the morning sun in the haze of the swamp. A big gelfling is sloshing through knee deep waves. He is taller and fatter than Gurjin but has the same soulful eyes. Under each of his arms, he carries a baby, a boy and a girl. The boy has his face to the water. He giggles and coo’s as he reaches a chubby little hand toward his reflection. It’s Gurjin, and she feels like he can see her. 

The water ripples with white in its waves.

They steady, and he sees the clean white walls of the palace. In an ornate crib, a baby sits surrounded by pillows. Wisps of near white hair frame her little round face. She is lifted in the arms of a girl, too young to be her mother, wearing a gold crown. "My little snow blossom," the girl says. It’s her sister Seladon, but with the carefree face of a child. The girl sits with her baby sister on her knee and reads to her. Safe and warm, the baby snuggles against her and looks at the page. Then the girl is called away. She leaves the book and the baby in the crib. With clumsy movements, the baby, Brea, makes her way to the book seeking the feeling of comfort she’d just lost. The only warmth in the room is a fire in a grand fireplace.

The flames leap and whirl in the wind. 

Then they settle, she sees them cracking in a hearth. Nearby little Gurjin sits on the floor at his mother’s feet. He’s older now, his head reaching his mother’s knee. She braids his hair, looking proudly at her son, as her fingers weave. He rocks, eager to get up and play. His sister sits across from him, hair already in neat rows, making faces at him. She’s trying to get him to laugh. A door opens and light fills the room.

The light brightens into a world of white.

He sees Brea racing through bright white snow, chased by her sister Tavra. Seladon is also there and watches them smiling, but she is not dressed to play. Brea stops to make a snowball when her sister catches her. Tavra grabs her in her arms and takes off flying. “Tavra stop it!” he hears Seladon yell, as they glide just above the ground. The tips of Brea’s toes are barely kicking the snow. They laugh and little clouds of steam rush from their mouths. 

The clouds grow and fade, like smoke on simmering ashes.

She sees the hearth again, but the fire is out. Naia stands beside it, eyes misty with tears. Her father has his arm around her. Gurjin is there with a pack on his shoulder. Laesid hugs him, taking a moment to fuss over his hair. He’s leaving for the Castle of the Crystal, to join the Castle Guard. He walks away from his home, accompanied by two gelfling in Castle Gaurd armor. She can feel the pain in his heart as he says goodbye. As they walk, the last sun approaches the horizon. 

The orange of sunset fills the sky.

The same sun is setting over Ha’rar. Gurjin sees Brea flying high over the village, the lights twinkling in the homes below. The air is cold. Her wings are new, and they shine reflecting the twilight. She is alone but not lonely. She feels happy and free. Under her arm is a little book, it is deep red with a strange symbol on the front. He can feel her longing to write something that will change the world. 

The sun disappears below the black horizon.

So black it’s not clear whether it’s substance or void, like the walls in the Castle of the Crystal. She sees him running through its dark halls, following Rian. He is afraid, but instead of running away, they run deeper into the castle. The memory is flooded with a sense of terror and loss. Down through the darkness, they reach a hall full of purple light. They are in the Crystal Chamber. Brea looks at the markings on the ground then at the crystal.

For a moment, the break in its surface flashes with a white light. It makes her shiver.

Then, as if he can hear her thoughts, Gurjin speaks to Rian, “It's cracked,” she hears him say.

“poor crystal,” the light fades, as fear darkens the memory. He’s blocking it. She pushes him to look on through the fear. Now Rian is running away. Gurjin doesn’t move, he can’t, he’s trapped in the Chamberlains big crooked arms. He takes his dagger, stabbing into his red cloak.

A claw digs deep into his shoulder and pulls him to the darkness.

A foul smell overpowers the memory, followed by blurry visions being strapped to a chair and intense sudden pain. Then she remembers his words, be careful with me. She opens her mind pulling them quickly from the bad memory.

The world around fades to purple light.

They are back in the Crystal Chamber, though now the fear is gone and replaced by hope. It's a memory they both share. This is where their paths first became entwined, when the resistance was just an idea. Aughra is there, and she dances and chants. Her words pulse in the air around them. Hovering in the middle of the chamber is the crystal, radiating its strange purple glow. 

Gurjin stares at it, and for a moment he sees the crack flicker with a white light. It makes him shiver.

Then as if reading his thoughts, he hears Brea say to Aughra, “the crystal, it’s cracked, it’s missing a shard,”

She is there with her mother. Seladon and Naia are there too, and Rian with the others. Then he sees Aughras third eye watching him. It glows golden like the hidden cave chamber. With a sudden rushing pulse, it sends him away from the dreamfast back to the present world.

Alone now looking on the memory, Brea sees herself with her mother and her heart aches. She seems so distant.

The break in the crystal glows and fills the world with the bright light of three suns shining as one.

It’s not her memory, or his, but something else. In the light she sees a claw outstretched with a knife, somehow the Chamberlin has followed her here. She is frozen, waiting for the knife to come down on her. She is still waiting when the dreamfast fades.

\-------

Gurjin awoke from the dreamfast before Brea. He saw her sitting up straight with her eyes closed. She looked so afraid. Without hesitation, he pulled her to him and hugged her tight. Then with one arm, he reached for their clothes. He thought maybe if she were dressed she’d feel safe.

When Brea awoke, she was in Gurjins arms, with her slip covering her lap and his pants draped over her shoulders.

"It’s ok Brea, you’re safe." He said in a soothing whisper. He felt her tense body slowly relax against him. 

“What was that?” she said, voice shaky.

“Don’t worry, it's ok now. I’ve heard that the first time can be uncomfortable.” He wondered if his memories had been too much for her.

“It’s not that.” She said with certainty. “The crystal, I felt it and I know you did too."

“Could there be something special about us?” She said, after some thought.

"Well, there’s something special about you,” he said looking back at her affectionately, feeling settled knowing she was ok.

“I'm being serious,” she said, she wasn’t in the mood for flirting. 

“I am too, you had a vision and you made friends with an enchanted pile of rocks.” He said laughing and thinking of lore. “There is something special about you Brea. Deet and Rian too, the three of you are important." 

“It’s not just that though, there’s something more, about the crystal and I think you’re part of it.” she said taking his hand.

“I doubt it. Maybe fierce Naia is, or wise Kylan, but Brea, I’m nothing. Even mother Aughra said it, just Gurjin.” he shrugged.

She leaned back away from him, giving herself some space to think. She was so deep in concentration, that she didn’t notice the pants fall from her shoulders.

He’d enjoyed most of their dreamfast, but now all she wanted to talk about was the crystal. There were so many questions he wanted to ask, and he wanted to dreamfast again, to see more of her.

“Not everything is a riddle to solve.” He said dropping his hand into the glowing puddle and splashing her, covering her in radiant freckles.

"Hey! stop it, I'm trying to think." She leaned in and splashed him back, leaving streaks of gold across his side.

“You’re not nothing, you’re a distraction,” she said teasing him.

“Maybe your riddle is the distraction,” he said drawing a line between two of the freckles by her neck.

Then she dipped her hand in the liquid and ran it over his chest. He stopped his drawing to watch her. The lines met to form the same symbol that was on the ground in the Crystal Chamber.

“There, now you’re part of my riddle,” she said, looking at the symbol and thinking. There was some sort of message in it. She enjoyed puzzles, though this one would be difficult to solve, maybe even impossible.

“I liked dreamfasting with you.” he said, interrupting her thoughts. He hoped she felt the same way. 

She smiled, “Me too.” Their eyes met, and her smile faded. The other parts of their dreamfast came to her mind. He had been through so much, she was happy he was alive. She had her own terrible memories in that black castle.

"I'm sorry, about what happened to you, in the castle and I’m sorry I wasn’t more careful." She said, as she fussed with his hair a moment. She thought of him leaving home for the Castle Guard, and she wanted to protect him. 

"It's ok, just a bad memory, nothing worth seeing. The skeksis are vile, that's all.” He said, not wanting to worry her. She was so happy playing in the snow, and then flying over Ha'rar. He wanted her to always be that happy. 

He looked at her plaits, still neat and pretty. She noticed him and knew what he was thinking. He leaned in and sunk his fingers into her hair. He shook them gently, making her hair loose and a little messy. Then he kissed her. Her reaction wasn’t what he expected, she still seemed distracted.

“What are you thinking snow blossom?” he said warmly, leaning on his hands.

The sight of his soulful eyes reminded her they were each part of a longer story. It was impossible to look at him the same way after sharing so many memories. 

“You’re not nothing, Gurjin.” She said with sincerity. “You’re important to me,” she kissed him.

Her words struck him, making him feel warm all over. He felt deeply connected to her. He was still feeling that way when she pulled him to the ground. She brought his face to hers and held it there. In her pull, he could feel how much she wanted him. Thoughts of the crystal left her mind as the symbol on his chest disappeared against hers.

Brea understood things would feel different after their dreamfast. She’d read what little was written on the subject, but still found herself surprised by how connected they felt. A boundary had been crossed, having shared so many feelings in such a short time. Now, through this invisible link, she was able to faintly sense his feelings.

It was just a hint of what he felt, but it was enough to tantalize her mind. In their kissing she felt his longing with hers. The feeling as he first slid inside her was mesmerizing.

Gurjin hadn’t read about it, he’d only ever heard rumors, but he felt it too. As he moved inside her, his feelings mixed with echoes of hers. 

She noticed it too each time he pushed into her feeling it twice as much. He could feel her move underneath him, her back pressed to the ground. There was too much weight on her wings and before she could tell him, he was already up, changing positions.

Her back to his chest now, they continued moving together. He loved the look of her shiny Vapran wings and had to close his eyes to keep calm. And when he couldn’t hold back any longer, he heard her voice. She was just ahead of him, as if she was anticipating him. The feeling was exhilarating and intense, in their mysterious connection they shared the sudden rush of sensation.

She pulled his arm around her as her breathing slowed. He sighed looking down at her wings and feeling her in his arms.

"How can I keep this secret, after all that" he whispered. This secret already made him feel split in two, and it was only going to get worse.

"I know,” she said, still feeling so much.

“but, this is private. We are different in here than we are out there.” She said thinking aloud, wondering which part he wanted to tell and how he would tell it.

“Very different,” he said, running his hand over her skin.

“What if, out there, we act like we’re courting." She said rolling to her back, facing him.

"Aren't we?" he asked.

She laughed, "Sort of but we’re doing it backwards, we started at the end," she looked at him. "we skipped the part where you try to win me over, writing letters and bringing gifts.”

"I can't do letters," he said, knowing he was out of his element. Gurjin knew there were things he wasn’t good at, and she was asking him to do those things to pretend to win her over. It wouldn't be believable. It would be more believable if she won him over, he thought.

"Pretend to be shy around me, and let the others see. Act like this is something you think about but haven't done." She wasn’t sure if she was reaching him.

He smiled “This is something I think about." he looked at her, "But, I’m not sure I’d be good at being shy,” he said.

She sat up and looked back at him "Just play the part of my suitor, be yourself and I'll make it look like you've won my affections. Then things will be more normal."

He didn’t care about normal, but he did want her to be happy so he agreed.

As Brea said the word normal, she thought of their clothes by the water. What would the others think of her if they saw her dress next to his shirt. She looked up at Gurjin who was still feeling to many things to think straight.

"Did you tell anyone you were going to be away today?" She said tossing him his pants.

He shook his head and cringed. He hadn’t, even after Rian had asked him to.

"Let’s stay just a bit longer. What if we stay and I help you with your riddle?" he said taking her hand and kissing her fingers.

“Come on, we don’t want them to worry.” She said pulling her slip over her head. He pulled on his pants as he watched her approach the pond. She leapt in the water with a confidence that surprised him. Maybe being linked in dreamfast with him had her feeling more Drenchen, he thought. If only he could feel more Vapran maybe he could win her over. He joined her in the pond.

In the water the glowing markings on their skin faded into the dark waves leaving ghostly trails of where they’d once been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter coming Sunday,  
comments and kudos are appreciated :)


	6. The Moons in the Cave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gurjin gets another reading lesson and Kylan shares a new discovery.

Things were different after the dreamfast. The connection had faded, the faint hints of shared feelings disappeared, but Brea never felt quite like herself afterwards. Where the connection once was there was a cloudiness in her mind. She noticed it more over the coming days. She took longer to wake in the morning and was quicker to sleep at night. The vision from the crystal haunted her dreams.

Other things also changed over the next few days. Brea and Gurjin began spending more time together, making things less backwards and more normal. Slowly their cavemates got used to seeing them together. They were as different as the mountains are from the swamp, but it was becoming clear there was more than just friendship there. They read with Deet and went hunting with Naia. Gurjin sang for Brea and Kylan and felt wise when they discussed the meaning of his song. Onica read their fortunes in the bones, and Brea watched him spar with Rian. And he finally taught her how to play push sticks.

The days passed, and what had been secret was slowly revealed. Their world had layers, and other truths that were hidden from view would reveal themselves. On one day what was revealed would forever change them.

**\---**

The first thing he did that morning was read his message from Brea. It was how he started most days. The paper was dirty and worn but still very special. It was an idea that kept him going, a better future. He tucked the page under his woven mat and rolled out of his den and into the world.

Awake in the early morning silence, Gurjin wandered out into the cave. He sat on a rock and leaned over a sandy spot on the ground. With his finger, he traced symbols in the sand, words he had learned. He practiced them every morning with the hope of someday being able to read and write.

One by one he wrote all the symbols from Brea’s message. Then he wrote new ones he’d learned. He’d done this every morning for the past few days, determined to get better. He wiped the symbols from the sand and began writing again. Then his study was interrupted by a familiar voice. **  
**  
“Oh good you’re awake, is your sister up?” It was Rain standing by his shoulder, worry in his voice. Gurjin turned to face him, his friend looked nervous.

“She’s still asleep, are you ok?” he asked sensing he was in distress.

Rian sighed and began pacing “I need to talk to her; the baby is due soon and I’ve got so many questions.” 

It would be only a few more days till the due date and Naia was going to take on the role of midwife. She had always been a skilled healer. Though she had no experience, she was confident in her abilities. She and Onica had been helping them. The two of them had talked through what might happen and had been meeting with Rian and Deet to prepare.

“You’re writing” Rian said stopping his pacing, distracted for a moment from his worry.

“I’m trying to, I’m not good at it.” Gurjin said. “I need to learn some more words,”

Rian had tried teaching him this skill before, but he didn’t have the patience to learn. It was odd that he’d want to know now. There were almost no books in the cave and any library was either already destroyed or swarming with garthim. He wondered what had changed, then he realized that his friend didn’t want to read, there was someone he wanted to write to. The thought made him laugh.

“What words do you need to know? I can teach you some, at least until Naia is up,” Rian said sitting beside Gurjin.

“I’m not sure where to start,” Gurjin said thinking, looking down at the ground. “How about the word for uncle?” He said grinning “can you teach that one to me papa Rain?” he joked.

“Here,” Rian wrote the symbol for uncle followed by Gurjin’s name in the sand. “the childling won’t be able to read it, but you’ll be able to write uncle Gurjin.” He gave the Drenchen’s arm playful a shove.

Gurjin brought his hand to Rians head and tussled his black hair.

“When the little one is old enough to read maybe I’ll know enough to teach them.” Then he wiped the symbol from the sand. “How about the word for love? That might be a good one to know,” Gurjin said trying to be nonchalant.**  
  
**Rian thought, then he looked at Gurjin and gave a little smirk while he shook his head. “Are you going to write a love letter?”

Gurjin didn’t say anything. He shrugged, awkwardly.  
  
“There are two different symbols for it. Each with a slightly different meaning. I think this is the one you want for your letter.” The Stonewood leaned over and drew a symbol. It was a simple one. “This one means a feeling of affection and appreciation, it’s the sweet kind of love you feel for someone you’ve just fallen for.” He said. “You could also use it to describe a favorite meal or a particularly fine sword.”

“Is the other symbol for love better?” Gurjin asked no longer hiding his curiosity.

“Not better just different, but I think this is the one you want, the other means something more intense.” Rian looked up to see his friend’s reaction. 

“Couldn’t hurt to know both,” Gurjin said, again trying to seem unconcerned.

Rian raised an eyebrow then cleared the sand for a new symbol. This one was more complicated; its two halves mirrored each other and were connected by a knot of lines in the center.

“This one you’d only use for someone you know well and have deep feelings for, there’s longing and commitment to it.” Rian looked him in the eye as he spoke. “You could scare her off if you use this one.” He said bluntly, knowing who his friend was planning to write to.

Gurjin nodded his eyes focusing hard on this new word. Then the light changed, there was a brightness on the marks in the sand now. Somewhere behind them someone had started a campfire. It was Naia, she was awake.

“Oh good she’s up,” Rian said with his hand on Gurjins shoulder “I better go, let’s do this again soon! We need to teach you more words,” He rose to his feet “And good luck writing your letter uncle Gurjin,”

“Good luck with your questions papa Rain.” He watched Rian hurry over to Naia. Soon things would be different, there would be a new arrival in their cave. They would all be busier, especially Rian.

He still needed more writing practice, but it was time for breakfast.

Walking in search of food, he made his way in the direction of Brea’s den. As he approached, he saw her silhouette pass the dim blue light of the cave. She was already awake. Even in the dim light and bleak surroundings she shined in his eyes. Her form brought a loveliness to the cave, a radiance in the grey dullness. It was good to see her.

“Gurjin” she spoke to him, trying to be coy “did you sleep well?”

“I did,” he said heart feeling light “I had some dreams but I’m too shy to tell them to you.” He wasn’t good at pretending to be shy. She laughed.

“Care to join me for breakfast?” she asked approaching him, her tone flirtatious pretending to be formal. He stepped beside her and they walked together.

“What should we have, there’s the cave moss or … more cave moss?” he teased. “or we could always go hunting for breakfast,” he said hoping she liked the idea.

“Right since you know I’m a killer.” She joked, but she had a dangerous look in her eye. “Come on let’s hunt some moss.” The sour moss tasted awful but having someone to share it with somehow made it better.

“So are you free today?” he asked, knowing the answer but trying to play the part of pursuer.

“Well, today I want to go to the market. I need to buy some ink, I’m almost out, and something nice to wear. I’m meeting with someone special tonight.” She said, taking this as an opportunity to escape the cave if only in her imagination. 

He liked playing games like this with Brea, she was so clever. “That’s too bad, I was going to take you on a long swim through the swamp. The waters are clear this time of year, and the bog lilies are blooming.” Gurjin said playing along, imagining where he would take her if he could.

Brea laughed. They were so different, though he did make the swamp seem more appealing. In moments like this she would wonder what her mother would think of her Drenchen companion. She had said before that the Drenchen were of a low culture, not like the Vapra. But her mother would have trouble finding any real faults with him. He had been kind and devoted and trustworthy. He even came from a good family. 

“Let’s go for a walk to where we had that picnic with Naia,” she said placing her hand on his. And together they set off.

When they walked side by side through the cave, Gurjin could picture himself accompanying her through the streets of Ha’rar. Chest out walking proudly beside her, he would imagine them passing Vapran merchants and gentry. He would overhear them asking each other who was this stranger, the castle guard who was walking with princess Brea. But soon they were in a narrow tunnel and it was difficult to imagine anything but being in a cave.

The narrow tunnel widened to a spacious corridor, with a trail flanked by soft carpets of moss. In this remote section of the cave they were not likely to see anyone, so she placed her hand in his and they walked close.

He stopped short, she looked back to see what was wrong. He was just standing there. 

“Are you alright?” she asked taking a step closer. He leaned down and kissed her head. 

“I am,” He held her hand tight.

“I was thinking about your trip to the market, who is that someone special you are going to meet tonight?” he asked remembering their little game.

“You wouldn’t know him,” She said teasing him.

“He’s not good enough for you,” he pulled her close. “I know someone better.” He said leaning towards her.

She pulled back and looked around “And who’s that?” she said smiling, walking ahead of him. Her walk turned into a bounding run as she left the trail into the moss.

He chased her through the moss, his ankles swishing through the glowing blue tangles. She looked back, he was getting closer, his thick braids flowing as he ran. Just as he reached his arms out to her, she hopped up and took flight. Catching her waist midflight, he spun her around. Feeling the pull of his arms, she closed her wings, throwing them off balance. Bound in an embrace, they fell together. She rolled under then over him, feeling the soft crush the ground beneath. When they stopped he had his back to the moss.

He tried to get up and she pushed him down, pressing all her weight on him, just to see if she could stop him. Gurjin tickled her waist and she rolled off, twisting with a surprised cry. As she tried to get up, he grabbed her and pulled her back to the ground. Pulling her near, he turned, pinning her down. She tried to struggle free, just to see if she could. She wanted to know how strong he was, he held her still. His locks fell across her cheek. Their eyes met and she smiled.

He leaned his head down, noses touching, and their lips came together. They had only kissed a few times outside the hidden chamber, and each had a little bit of magic, making what they shared less secret and more real.

This wasn’t supposed to happen. Brea really did just want to take a walk together, but he had a way of making her plans change in unexpected ways. It had been a few days since they were alone, it wasn’t long, but it was the longest they had gone since it all started. She’d hoped they would dreamfast again, rekindling the link between them and sharing their feelings. But now all she wanted was to be in this moment together.

Their lips met again and again in fierce kisses. His heart throbbed with his Vapra beneath him. She breathed deep feeling his mouth now move over her neck. Brea pushed him away a moment to remove her gown.

There she was in her slip, not for the water but for him. Then she felt him slide her slip down off her shoulders, leaving her bare. Exposed only for a moment before his lips caressed the svelte softness of her breasts. Licking and sucking, setting her body in motion. She rose and fell with faint sighs of breath passing over parted lips.

She could feel him getting carried away, tongue and lips giving way to teeth. Her voice got louder as the skin of her back rubbed against the cool moss of the ground. She didn’t stop him but moved his attention. Her hand took his, guiding it along her skin, and down between her legs. He went still feeling as she lead him over her wet heat of her body. Stroking the slick softness, his fingers found their way unguided.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and moved her legs, spreading them against him, shaking feeling of his hands. They were the blue light of the cave, the real world. Things were still backwards, but neither cared.

He pulled his pants loose as she braced for him, breathing heavy with anticipation. His toes dug into the ground as he thrust his hips. He was breathing heavy and his voice moaning when her hand reached for his mouth. “Shh” she said, her own voice shaking with pleasure. Their breathing got heavy as their bodies rose and fell together. She was swept away in the moment, feeling rush of heat come over her. 

As their muscles relaxed they rolled over together. He lay on his back on the soft ground, Brea resting comfortably on top of him, head on his shoulder. His cheek touching her hair. They rested in the silent bliss of the moment for a while. The quiet was broken when he spoke. 

“What are you thinking about?” He asked, by now he knew she was always thinking. 

“You really want to know? I was thinking about our dreamfast.” She said reluctantly.

“And about the crystal,” he finished her thought with a sigh, it had been on her mind for days now.

“That too, I asked Deet if she felt strange looking at the crystal and she seemed confused. “

Gurjin didn’t say anything back. He knew her mind was searching for answers and he didn’t want to be a distraction. He closed his eyes and breathed in deep, feeling the soft ground below him. He ran his fingers lazily through her hair.

Brea continued thinking. Things had felt different after they dreamfasted and she had to know why. It was as if seeing the crystal had drained some of her strength.

“What if it’s about the baby?” she said, reflecting on her newest idea. She felt his muscles tense beneath her, awakening in reaction to the idea. 

“The one Deet and Rian are expecting," she said giving him a look, "maybe we help them in some way, and it somehow involves the crystal,"

The baby was supposed to be a hero, a sort of healer, to mend the rend, or so prophecy said. Linked in some unknown way to both the mystics, the skeksis, and the crystal. Brea worried about this little hero. If things didn’t change, then someday that baby would be truly alone in the world. 

Gurjin interrupted her thinking. “How do you see the moons in a cave?” He asked, with a sudden curiosity.

She laughed to herself, after all the time they’d spent together, he was only now worried about the moons and the consequences there might be. She had been careful.

“I don’t see them, but I keep a calendar in my journal.” She answered. 

The moment was interrupted by the shriek of a hollerbat, followed by another. Their shriek signaled it was late afternoon.

Brea sat up in surprise. “Oh no, how did it get so late?” She said suddenly.

“What’s wrong?” He asked, lazily rubbing her shoulder.

“I told Deet I’d read some more with her. She’ll be looking for me.” Brea pulled on her gown.

He smiled “You’re reading together again?”

“We are,” she kissed his forehead then she stood up.

“Do you want me to walk with you?” he sat up bringing his hand to his knee.

“No, I’m going to fly, Gurjin?” She opened her wings as she spoke.

“Yes?”

“come by later, I have something I need your help with.”

“Ok, goodbye Brea.”

With one smooth hop she was in the air flying away over the trail.

He was alone now wondering what it was she might need help with.

On the walk home he thought about their dreamfast and wondered what she might need help with. Then his mind went over the new symbols he’d learned that morning. When he returned to the main cave chamber he decided to go for a swim.

He wandered through the tunnel leading to the pond, passing through pockets of shadow and light.

As he approached the pond, he heard a low tone, it rose slowly and mournfully. It’s sound shifted, high then low again, it was the song of a firca. He saw the faint glimmer of purple light reflecting on the wet stone walls of the tunnel. As he got closer, he saw Kylan sitting alone near the water cross legged. The glow of purple light illuminating something on the ground in front of him. The light went dim when the firca’s music stopped.

“Kylan?” Gurjins voice broke the silence.

“Oh, you scared me.” the Spriton said turning around to face him**. **

Gurjin joined him sitting on the ground. There in front of where Kylan sat was a map. On it were the mountains and plains of the surface world. This same map had led them to the cave entrance more than an unam ago. 

“I thought I was alone. I wasn’t ready to share this with anyone, but since you’re here, look.”

He brought the firca to his lips and began to play again. As the music played something strange happened to the map. The mountains and plains were still there, but slowly appearing beneath them were glowing lines of purple radiating from the center. They looked like shining veins running just under the skin. When Kylan stopped playing the glowing purple began to fade. 

“It’s a map of the cave system, see we’re here,” he pointed to the faintly glowing mark at the center. It was about the size of a thumb print.

“This is the chamber with the pond.” Kylan said as Gurjin leaned in. “And look,” Kylan’s finger traced a long vein of purple that stretched from the chamber into the mountains.

“Each of these lines is a tunnel. This one leads into the mountains. I thought that if we could find this tunnel we could get out of here.” Kylan said. “I don’t think the garthim can handle the harsh cold of the Claw Mountains.”

Get out, Gurjin heard the words and felt all that they meant. His eyes lit up. Kylan saw how much the words had affected him and looked down in sadness. 

“But, the only problem is the tunnel is supposed to be here, and it’s not.” He looked down at the map them up to the cave wall across the pond. 

“It’s supposed to be there?” Gurjin tilted his head towards the cave wall, it was the same solid looking wall that separated them from the hidden chamber. 

Kylan sighed “This is why I didn’t want to tell anyone; I didn’t want to get their hopes up.” He lowered his head in disappointment.

Gurjin’s eyes were still alight, there was a tunnel in there, in the hidden chamber. It was probably somewhere in the steam. If they hadn’t been so distracted, maybe he and Brea could have found it. 

“Kylan, there’s more to that wall than just a wall. It’s like your map.” Gurjin said excitedly.

Kylan was confused, the Drenchen wasn’t making sense. 

“How is the wall like the map?” He asked.

“There’s more than just the surface, behind it it’s hollow. I’ve been in there,” Gurjin gestured at the wall as he spoke. 

Now Kylans eyes lit up. He leaned toward Gurjin and held out his hand.

“Show me,” Kylan asked wanting to dreamfast with him. 

Gurjin was about to link hands with him when he realized that nearly all his memories in the hidden chamber were private. Even the one that wasn’t he was sure would make him think of the private ones. 

“I don’t think I can right now, I can tell you though,” 

A little confused Kylan lowered his hand as Gurjin told him about the entrance to the hidden chamber deep underneath the water, the unusual gold moss, and the steam. He also told him it would be hard to get to without being able to breath underwater. 

When he finished, Kylan took some time to think. He looked at Gurjin,

“Can you take me there?” He asked with hope in his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As this story grows it's beginning to line up with some of my PG/PG13 one-shots. There are also some references to things I haven't written yet but may someday.


	7. Be Brave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deet and Brea spend some time telling stories and Brea gets some exciting news.

“Come by later, I have something I need your help with.” Brea said to him standing with her wings out. She wanted to ask him about things she saw in their dreamfast, she had questions about the swamp of Sog.

“Ok, goodbye Brea.” He said, as he lay back on the mossy ground.

With a quick leap, Brea was up and flying away. Her shadow followed her on the trail, as shrieking hollerbats echoed in the air. From high above, she looked back at Gurjin. Her eyes lingered on the big Drenchen, lounging in the moss. He looked small in the distance, like she could pick him up and carry him with her.

Part of her wanted to stay there with him, but she was looking forward to seeing Deet. Her flight was short, and it made her miss flying at home in the mountains. There the air was thinner and colder. It was always moving with currents of wind making flying strenuous and exhilarating. On a clear day she could see Thra stretched out in all directions. In the cave the air was stagnant, flying had to be controlled to avoid crashing into rocks and there was very little to see. 

Her journey was short and uneventful, her wings were hardly warm. She landed effortlessly just outside Deet and Rian’s home, a cozy hollow cut deep into the cave wall. Just as her feet touched the ground, she heard Deet’s voice.

“Brea!” the gentle Grotton shouted, throwing her arms around her friend.

Brea hugged her back, her sweet nature was infectious. She was getting big, and her enthusiasm seemed to grow each unam as she got closer to the time when her childling would be born.

“Hello Brea,” Rian said, his greeting was more subdued. He was leaving their dwelling when she arrived.

“What are we reading today?” Deet asked smiling wide at Brea.

She hadn’t stopped off to grab something to read, “Oh no, I didn’t bring anything,” it wasn’t like her to forget things.

“That’s alright, we can just talk, I know you’ve got better stories in your head than in any book.” Deet replied.

“Maybe you’ve got a letter to read.” Rian said with a mischievous smirk. 

Brea gave him a sideways glance, wondering what he meant. “Not unless you have one,” she said raising her brow with suspicion.

They continued inside, while Rian sat outside on the ground, sharpening his sword. Brea could hear the _schick schick _sound of metal against the sharpening stone.

“He sharpens that sword when he’s nervous. It’s so sharp I think it could cut the moon in two.” Deet confided in Brea as they walked.

“I can see why, what you two are doing takes courage, I can’t even imagine caring for a childling,” she replied thoughtfully.

“It’s a little scary, but mostly I’m excited,” Deet said, hand on her bump of a belly.

Inside their little hollow it was comfortable and clean. There were braided garlands of glowing moss hanging between the stone icicles that crowded the ceiling. Ledges in the solid rock wall held clay jars and pots filled with herbs and other necessities gathered from the cave. It was like a real home.

On a stone by their hammock, she saw someone had started sewing a tiny little shirt from scraps of fabric. The sight of the precious thing made Brea smile, she wanted to hold it. Deet hopped onto the hammock sitting cross legged and swinging. Brea climbed in, joining her.

“I was hoping we could read the scroll about podling festivals again, that one is my absolute favorite. I know so much more about podlings now.” Deet said missing her podling companion Hup.

“Did I ever tell you about the time I had to wash podlings?” Brea said, recalling her time in the Order of Lesser Service. It was a bad time that had now become a good story. Deet chuckled.

“Why would you have to do that? Poor podlings, I don’t know why some are so bothered by a little bit of dirt.” Deet said. Brea stretched out beside her friend.

“You didn’t see these podlings, they were filthy.” She could see them in her mind’s eye tossing mud, kicking, and shouting.

“We live on the ground, why shouldn’t some of the ground live on us?” Deet said, leaning towards Brea.

“I guess I never thought of it that way, I still prefer to be clean.” She said. She knew she and Deet would never agree on hygiene. She wondered how long it would be before Deet's baby saw a bath, if ever. If she needed, Brea could help with that, washing a baby gelfling would be much easier than a full grown podling. It might even be fun. 

“I’m sorry I forgot the scroll. I know soon we won’t have quiet time like this, though I’d be happy to help however you need,” Brea said, she knew that their time together would soon change. “How many days are left?” Brea asked.

“It’ll be the day of the half pearl moon, so three more days,” She said.

“Oh,” Brea’s face got a puzzled look. “but, that can’t be right, that already happened, not that long ago,” She'd watched her calendar carefully, the day of the half pearl was the same day she first went swimming with Gurjin.

“Well, I can’t see the moon itself, but there are signs of its cycles in the cave. The rock blossoms always bloom right around the half Pearl moon and I can see their buds getting ready. Also, Onica checked it in one of her charms to be certain.” 

How could Deet be so sure of something that was wrong, the princess wondered. The words passed from Brea’s ears into her mind to be checked. Then she turned pale. Deet noticed the unexpected change in her friend’s appearance. 

“What’s wrong?” She asked brown eyes alight with curiosity, she wanted to help. 

“My journal is wrong, the moons are wrong,” she said, perplexed. An idea was forming as she said the words. _Schick schick_, she heard Rian with his sword, just out of view, working his fears into the blade. 

“It’s ok, everybody makes mistakes, I’m sure you can fix your journal.” Deet said, she wasn’t used to hearing clever Brea sound confused. “Naia’s so funny,” she went on, “she thought we’d need to deliver the baby in the water. Imagine my surprise when she explained this to me. I guess Drenchen babies are born in the water, but Onica sorted it out, I was so worried. Onica’s seen babies born at sea.” Deet might as well have been alone, Brea’s mind was somewhere else

“Drenchen babies?” She finally said in response. She looked like she’d been splashed with ice water.

“That’s what Naia said,” Deet answered, she thought it was a funny story, but Brea didn’t laugh.

She was starting to worry about her friend. Something was going on, but it wasn’t clear what. She put her hand on Brea’s shoulder, wanting to cheer her up.

“I think I am going to need some of your courage,” Brea finally said, slowly becoming less stiff.

“Any courage I can spare I’m sending your way.” Deet said to her friend, smiling and looking long with her big brown eyes. “Are you thinking about your nightmare?” Deet asked.

Brea didn't answer, her hand was running over a rope bracelet. She turned it absentmindedly on her wrist. It was probably a gift from Gurjin, Deet thought. They had been spending so much time together. Maybe they had a fight, and something reminded her of it? Her journal and the moon seemed to bother her. Why would the moon be upsetting, Deet wondered. And then she had an idea. 

She knew the cycles of Thra affected all its creatures; the suns, tides, moons, and seasons held an enduring power over their being. These forces brought the magic of life and the curse of death. Gelfling lived in Thra and Thra inside of them, the outer world and inner world were connected. And the same moons that would bring Deets little one into the world held Brea in their life changing spell. 

Deet’s eyes widened, and her ears shifted out. Her friend’s strange behavior made sense now.

“Oh the moons! Brea,” she exclaimed and threw her arms around her.

She knew what it felt like, having such a life changing realization. She experienced the same thing not long ago. She held her friend tight, wishing all her courage on her. The sound of Rian's sharpening stopped after Deet’s shout. He rushed to her; his head peaked around the corner.

“Is everything ok?” He asked, ready to get Naia at the first signs of labor. Instead he saw Deet comforting Brea. 

“Everything is fine, I think we're going to go for a walk.” Deet said, as much to Brea as to Rian.

He nodded, “You’re sure?”

“Yes.” She gave him a look that both told him not to pry and that she had everything under control.

Brea walked out into the cave with Deet, her body was moving but her mind was still, trying to accept in the new possibility before her. Shoulder to shoulder, they took slow thoughtful steps together. The cave air seemed quiet and thick, like walking in a dream. 

“All I can think of is what would my mother say.” Brea said. A sense of duty to her mother, the Al Maudra, and the need to protect family honor never left her. She still carried with her expectations from a world that no longer existed. 

“I think if she could see you, she would be proud,” Deet said genuinely. The answer made the princess laugh. No part of this would make her mother proud. “I really think so,” Deet went on “it would be hers too,” she gently patted Brea’s hair to comfort her.

“Maybe she would,” Brea considered the possibility “anyway, thanks for everything Deet, I don’t know what I’d do without you,” she went on.

“Should you need me, I am always here. I know what it’s like.” She put her arm around Brea as they walked. She stopped and hugged Deet.

“I think I’ll go the rest of the way on my own.” Brea said.

Deet nodded, “Be brave,” she said.

Alone and walking through the cave, it felt like she was in a dream. Nothing connected the past to this strange moment. It was like the feeling of flying straight up into a blue sky, seeing no horizon or clouds, just blue solitude and airy silence. She wandered by the pond and sat beside a familiar cluster of rocks. She watched the straight lines of the world tangle and twist reflected in the shifting surface of the water. Once the dark waves seemed scary, then exciting, and now she looked and felt connected to them. 

The outside world held no puzzle or mystery as intriguing as the one within, and thinking wouldn’t bring answers. She thought of the little shirt by Deet’s hammock. And then she felt something surprising, excitement. While she was afraid of things changing, in a way, she liked the idea. 

It was time to go home, she needed to write, to narrate her way through the strange state. She rose to her feet and left the pond behind. She passed through the tunnel of pale light and shadow. At the end there was a flickering light. She stayed hidden in a pocket of darkness, looking at the entrance to her den. She was not alone. Gurjin was there, lit by torchlight.

He looked different. A leather cord was wrapped around is locks, holding them up and back, revealing sage skin and a strong neck. The edge of his gills were peaking out the loose collar of his shirt. He wore his dagger belt, though he didn’t wear the weapon. In its sheath was a scrap of leather, rolled up like a scroll. He shifted on his feet, his face calm. This all seemed like part of the same strange dream. Brea was not one to run away from things that scared her, so after some time, she revealed herself. His eyes shone at the sight of her. 

“Hi Brea,” he said “I’m here to help” he spread his arms wide, a gesture of openness, offering himself up for whatever she needed.

She’d forgotten she asked him to be there. Still she didn’t know why he was dressed up.

He lowered his arms and his smile faded, he could sense something was wrong. Her reaction wasn’t what he expected. Without a word she took his hand and led him into her den. She sat him down in the alcove where she made her bed. While he liked being on her bed everything else seemed off. He watched as she took the torch and rested it snug in a crack in the wall. Then finally she joined him in the alcove, sitting opposite him.

Gurjin had been nervous, he was planning a gesture. He had hoped to show her how much she meant to him.

“You gave me a message, and now it’s my favorite thing. I wanted to give you one.” He pulled the leather scroll from his belt and offered it to her. 

The torch's flames burned bright, giving the moment the feel of importance. It seemed like there was something special about the evening, something more than just what he had planned. Brea took his message, grip loose with fear, curious about what he could have written. She had taught him many new words, but not enough to write much.

Unrolling the scroll, she saw the words were burned into the letter, and the scroll itself she recognized as piece of his pack. Gurjin had been inventive, with no ink and no paper he decided to cut off the top flap off his pack and burn his message into the thick hide with a hot dagger. It was not a typical love letter. She read,

_Never knew a boy could fly_

_and then I made you smile_

_Gave me trust in water deep_

_and made life feel worthwhile_

_You gifted me secret thoughts_

_in silent words that stay_

_showing me a better world_

_is not so far away _

Underneath the message, he had written his name beside hers and the word for undying love.

A droplet fell from her cheek striking the leather by that last word. They would be together on this letter even when they were apart. He had practiced his writing and learned so much in a short time, she had taught him many of these words but some he must have learned elsewhere, she wondered where he learned that word for love.

He watched as she stared quietly at his letter. Gurjin couldn’t make sense of her expression. He wanted to make her happy, not sad. He was struggling to understand why his letter had brought tears. He remembered Rian had warned him about using that symbol for love.

“I know, I’m not a writer, but I’m working on that,” he said in a deep low voice. “Brea, I love you.” He looked at her, hoping that in the words, she’d hear a little piece of what he felt. “Is my writing so bad it made you cry?” He said touching her wet cheek with his hand.

“It’s not that,” she said, “I love your letter, it’s-” there was something about this felt familiar, “it’s my future, our future.” 

He smiled “I have news about that, the best news,” he couldn’t wait to tell her about Kylan’s map. 

“I have news too,” She looked into his eyes as she spoke.

“Let me go first, my news could change everything, almost no one knows yet.” He said, it felt like a gift he could give her. 

“Mine could too,” She said, her voice low and calm.

His head tilted slightly, wondering if she also knew about the map and the possibility of the tunnel. It sounded like she did, maybe their news was the same, he thought. He began to speak, and she grabbed his hand.

“Wait,” she said holding it tight. She tried to stay focused. She held his big hand between hers. She pulled it to her heart and held it there a moment, then slowly she brought it down to rest against the belt of her gown. She looked deep into his eyes.

“Gurjin, I love you and I don’t want anything to change, but,” His ears dropped at the sound of the word but. She continued “they may have to,” he felt her hands squeeze his.

“I think I’m having a baby.” She said, eyes fixed on his.

The room changed with her words, he sensed the air become stiller and the light become brighter, the flickering torchlight danced in her eyes. He could see she was still worried, he was worried too, for her, worried and happy. So happy that a laugh broke through his throat as mistiness clouded his vision. She looked so beautiful.

“We’re having a baby,” the words left his mouth as a question and a statement, he rushed to her wrapping his arms around her.

“I don’t want anything to change.” she said hands holding tight to her love letter as he hugged her.

“No matter what things always change. I think this is the best news.” he said, as they snuggled up to each other. “When will you know for sure?”

“I don’t know, in less than an unum,” Having finally said it out loud, it felt less like a dream.

“Are you ok? Do you need anything?” He asked thinking as he spoke of what this meant.

“I’m fine. Right now, all I need is to write to clear my head.”

“Of course, should I go?”

“No,” she placed her hand in the center of his chest as she sat up, “stay.”

He leaned back on her bed as she walked over to get her journal and the little bottle of ink. It was nearly empty. She sat beside him and began to write. Her hands were so quick and skilled, he loved watching her write. He knew so many words now he could nearly read some of her sentences. He saw his name, the symbol for flying and the one for moon. Then he leaned back and looked up at the stone ceiling feeling the news in his heart.

Writing at night was her evening routine. She tried hard no to get distracted by Gurjin’s presence. Putting her thoughts on the page helped her sort through all that was happening. As she wrote she realized family meant something a little different to each of them. For her, it meant knowing your place in the world. She represented her family in all that she did and there were expectations to meet. For Gurjin, family meant unconditional love and fierce support. His family even stood by him when the skeksis labeled him an enemy of the state. The torchlight began fading, so she closed her journal and put it away. He watched her, wondering if he should go. She rolled into bed beside him and snuggled close. So she wanted him to stay, he thought. Something about the smell of his hair and the feel of his skin made her feel safe and calm.

In the darkness she spoke. “Are you awake?”

He pulled her close and murmured “I am,”

“What was your big news, you never told me.” She asked.

His body rose and fell with a yawn. “Oh, there’s a tunnel to the mountains in our hidden cave. It might be a way to somewhere safe. Just think, a baby and the open sky.” She’d forgotten how much she missed the sky. She pictured it while feeling his body move, breathing in the dark. 

“Gurjin, I was thinking,” He felt her take his hand, pulling his arm around her waist. He moved close pressing his chest to her back, “my news, if it’s not true, we could make it that way.” She whispered to him in the dark.

“I’d like that” he said, feeling her hair against his cheek.

“So would I,” Her whisper was barely more than a breath. Lying in bed with her in his arms was better than he could have imagined. Feeling her body against his was beyond anything he could dream. Together they fell into a deep hopeful sleep, where no nightmares could reach her, a better world waiting for them not far away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this topic is sensitive and maybe too real for a corny DC fic. But I want to continue giving these characters new experiences and take chances in my writing. Any comments/criticism are appreciated, because the point of trying something new is learning from it. 
> 
> Again sorry if this doesn’t live up to the first chapter, maybe I should stick to the smutty one offs.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	8. Into the Mist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gurjin meets with Kylan about his map and the promise of escape. They search for clues together getting help from their friends. The cave chamber is like a riddle with hidden secrets waiting to be discovered.

After a long sleep, Brea awoke to the same stone walls she’d seen every morning for countless mornings. This place was meant to be a sanctuary, keeping her safe from the danger above ground. Then it became like a trap, stagnant and dull. 

Now, it felt new. It was like some invisible sun cast it in a new light. Her bed certainly was warmer, but it was not the warmth of the dawn, but Gurjin resting beside her.

She ran her hand along his arm, wrapped around her waist. He held her tight enough that she could feel his strength and lose enough for her to turn to face him. It was the same way they swam together through the deep water. She wondered, where else they might go she might go with him.

Gurjin didn’t feel her move, his eyes were shut and his breaths slow in sleep. She watched him curiously. He shifted and grumbled. His already wild locks had gotten messier. She smiled, humming a laugh. Hearing the sound, he slowly opened his eyes. 

“Your hair is funny,” she said, her voice was warm.

“You’re one to talk,” he replied, reaching up and brushing light tangles away from her face.

He raised his head, bringing his lips to hers, beginning the day with a sweet kiss. Her hands held him there, fingers mingling with messy hair.

Then he paused, his eyes gazing into hers. He seemed to be looking for something. 

“Don’t do that,” she said. 

“What?”

“Don’t treat me differently.”

Sometimes she was too clever, he thought. It was like she could read his thoughts. 

His eyes continued to wander, “I’m not sure I can,” he replied. 

“You have to try,” she whispered, as they kissed again. She made it easy to push any hesitation from his mind. 

He turned, resting on his back as Brea nestled against him. She sighed, stretching her neck and wings, barely parting from their kiss. Slowly Gurjin rolled his shoulders. His muscles felt loose and fresh from a long rest. Now they were waking with purpose to the feel of her body moving against him. 

Starting the day with her was better than he imagined. The smell of her skin and the feel of her lips were like a dream. She took his hand and led it along the curve of her waist, over her thigh, dipping between her legs to where skin touched skin. His fingertip met with ready wetness as he traced tiny circles over her body. 

She leaned on her hands as intense pleasure swept over her. The feeling grew. Her hips rose slowly pushing against him. She could feel him, hard and awake. Lost in the sensation, she longed for more. His sleepy movements quickened. Knees rising as he reached beneath her to push back his clothes. Then their bodies came together beneath her gown. She gasped, she could feel herself tight and stretching over him with his first slow thrust. 

Her gasps and sighs tickled his ears and drove him wild. She leaned into the feeling as they moved together. Their sweat and breath and calls mixed in the shared body heat. She felt him deep in her as her sleepy muscles pulsed with rushing vibrations of pure pleasure. 

The feeling stayed with her as she fell into his arms. She rested her head against him, listening to his fast pounding heart. Her mind drifted freely, it was like she could fall asleep again. 

Then she felt him shift, starting to get up. 

“I have to go, I’m meeting with Kylan about the map,” he smiled, “if it really leads to somewhere safe, we have to know. You should stay here,” he suggested, hoping she would. 

“No, I’ll come with you,” she was insistent, stepping out of bed before him. He nodded knowing she would follow either way. 

\--- 

Kylan unfolded the map on the ground. He looked down at the coastlines and mountain ranges of the surface world he once knew. Far to one side was the valley in the mountains, where the hidden cave passage would lead. Cold and treacherous, it was somewhere he hoped the garthim couldn’t find them. 

A hand blocked it from view.

“So, you’re sure it leads here?” Naia said, pointing and looking over his shoulder. 

“I’m not sure of anything, but maybe,” he replied. “Watch,” he began to play his firca. 

The hidden layer of the map started to glow. The network of underground tunnels shone beneath the surface world, a map within a map. He didn't want to show the others, but he was sure Naia would know what to do and had to share it with her. 

Naia beamed, “this is amazing!”

The music stopped and she watched the hidden map fade. He was right, the passage led to the valley in the mountains. 

“We don’t know what’s there,” he said with caution.

“Well, we have to decide when the risk of wasting away here is worse than facing the enemy up there.” Naia replied, trying to reassure him, “I don’t know the answer, but I’m getting tired of this cave.” 

She turned away from Kylan and the map, facing the pool and the seemingly solid rock face on the other side. The possibility was mesmerizing. 

“Brea?” Naia heard Kylan say. She turned her head to see Brea and Gurjin walking toward them.

“Is it true?” the princess asked, wide eyed as she rushed to see the map. 

“We’ll find out,“ Kylan smiled, he had expected Gurjin to come alone. 

“Enough talk, let's look for this thing,” Naia’s voice was confident as she rose to her feet. 

“Right, let's go then!” Gurjn said, taking Brea’s hand.

Kylan joined them, having a vague understanding of what needed to happen next. He wasn’t a strong swimmer and Naia had assured him that they would carry him though the water. But it still wasn’t clear what that meant. 

“Wait, I think it makes more sense for you to go with Kylan, he’s bigger and needs more air,” Naia said sizing up the situation. 

She also didn’t want what they were doing to be mistaken for something else. Swimming through the water and sharing air wasn’t flirting. 

“I’ll go with Brea, if that’s all right,” she said looking at the Vapra.

Brea shrugged, “yes of course,” she looked at Gurjin not sure what to do.

“So what’s going on?” Kylan asked, confused.

“Gurjin’s going to help you swim, he’ll tell you how,” Naia said. 

\--- 

Kylan watched Gurjin’s head bobbing in the water. He waited for instruction on what to do next. Over the Drenchen’s shoulder, he saw Brea and Naia disappear together into the ripples. They were so confident, Kylan thought, as he clung to a rock at the water’s edge. Gurjin got his attention with a little splash and quickly explained the idea of sharing air. The Spriton cautiously followed his directions.

“And you’ve done this before?” Kylan asked, his hand gripping his friend’s bicep. Gurjin smiled a knowing smile and pulled the nervous songteller down into the water.

In the deep, he felt Kylan squeeze his arm and he brought their mouths together. Air flowed from one to the other. In the beginning Kylan’s inhales were sudden and rushed but by the end they could easily breathe as one. They moved together, each listening to the other, and only became separate again at the surface. Gurjin watched his friend’s face just above the water. He wore a silly expression, he must have liked their swim. 

Kylan’s smile grew as he took in his new surroundings. The cave moss hung, gold and shining, all around him like clusters of shooting stars frozen in time. The light seemed to reach something inside him, inspiring hope that he didn’t know was there. It was exhilarating. 

“Come on,” Gurjin said, already out of the water and offering his hand to the Spriton. 

\--- 

When Brea and Naia slipped below the surface, they both knew what to do. Brea held tight, ready to ask for air as she needed. Together they moved gracefully through the water. 

It was not like swimming with Gurjin. With powerful wings, Naia moved fast and smooth. Brea had to stay close or risk being pulled away by the water rushing over them. Each time she took a breath Naia delivered it with care. It was so natural, hardly like she was underwater at all. 

As they passed through the cave entrance below the water, the currents changed abruptly. Brea lost her grip. Naia caught her and together they paused, drifting slowly upward. With a quick pass of her hand, Naia grabbed Brea’s palm, linking in dreamfast. She wanted to check on the startled Vapra. 

She listened in hoping to calm Brea. What she heard was surprising. The princess was afraid, not only for herself, but something more. A possibility that showed itself in a memory and a confession from the evening before. Now Naia was shaken and broke the dreamfast, realizing she had seen too much. Together they surfaced.

She looked at Brea, surprised and embarrassed for eavesdropping. The Vapra said nothing, leaving the silence as a space for both to think through the new way they were now linked. 

The brilliant shimmer of their surroundings danced on the water. The light reflected on Naia’s face as she tried to understand. 

“Brea, I - are you ok?” She finally spoke. 

“Don’t worry, I’m fine,” Brea said with certainty. 

“You shouldn’t be taking chances, going underwater and into places like this.”

She could see Naia meant well, but she didn’t have the patience for her request. She raised her head acknowledging the words, then swam to a rocky outcrop and lifted herself from the water, “come on, let’s go find this passage.”

Kylan and Gurjin were there to meet them. She rushed past, eager to begin searching and not wanting to be held back. 

Naia followed close behind. “Stay here I can go,” she pleaded, turning her head briefly to throw a piercing glare at Gurjin.

“But you can’t, I’m going to look from above,” Brea shouted back as she opened her wings.

With a few quick steps and a leap she was in the air. She saw the others from above and waved down to Kylan. He returned the gesture as he checked along the rock walls for any unusual breaks or cracks. 

The steam was thick at one end of the cave, thining out as it neared the other. It rushed up from the ground, but never filled the space. It had to go somewhere, Brea realized. This cavern was like a puzzle. The steam didn’t fall to the ground in droplets, or trickle as water along the walls. It didn’t collect in clouds covering the ceiling. It seemed to disappear but she knew it couldn’t.

She flew to the end where the mist was thick. There the ceiling was jagged with rock formations like drooping fangs. Moss clung to them in patches, so each had its own shine and shadow. She passed between the great jaws as the air got hotter and the voices of her friends grew faint. 

Soon she could barely see anything through the mist. She had to reach out, careful not to fly into jagged rock. When the forms came into view, she hardly had time to react. But curiosity led her as she flew deeper into the void. 

There she saw something, a break in the haze, with steam rushing up like a waterfall in reverse. It swept up over a rock ledge. She followed it around a corner and saw the ancient remnants of ruined stairs. They led to an archway and, as she flew closer, she saw it was blocked by a decrepit looking door. 

Steam flowed around its edges. The vapor was not wise, but it was better than any scholar at finding a way out of a confined space. She felt dizzy with joy at solving the riddle. 

The dizziness grew, fed by the heat. Because of the heat, she thought, as her wings slowed. She began to feel faint and went to rest on the carved stair. She shouted to the others, suddenly too tired to fly back. The world around her blurred and faded into heat. The mist passed over her as she rested. Rushing around and through the edges of the door and out to somewhere new, just on the other side. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally back with an update to this story! Got a little distracted and am happy to know some people are still reading :) hope this chapter was worth the wait!


End file.
